The present invention relates to a reversible fastening device for connecting means connecting a first and a second member; which members may form part of a lath structure, in particular a modular structure from which to also manufacture furniture.
British Patent Application GB A-2 119 054 (Exibelco) describes a reversible fastening device for fastening a cross member to an upright, both forming part of a modular structure. The device substantially comprises a gripper-type member projecting with respect to the cross member; and a cam mechanism which is housed inside the cross member, is operated externally using an Allen wrench, and withdraws the gripper to part the two gripper arms and reversibly fasten the gripper inside a cavity in the upright in which the gripper is inserted.
A major drawback of the above device lies in the gripper projecting from the end of the cross member even in the rest position, i.e. prior to assembly, whereas, for certain assembly jobsxe2x80x94e.g. when adding a new portion of a modular structure onto an already-assembled, functional portion (e.g. loaded with books)xe2x80x94it is essential that the connecting means, such as the above grippers, be withdrawn and so prevented from interfering with fitment of the cross member to the upright. The same problem is also encountered, for example, when inserting a cross member between two fixed uprights separated by a distance exactly equal to the length of the cross member.
For the reversible fastening device to function properly, therefore, it is essential that the device be housed entirely inside the cross member when fitting the end of the cross member to the lateral surface of the upright, and that the device only projects from the end of the cross member to actually fasten the connecting means reversibly inside the cavity formed for the purpose inside the upright.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a straightforward, reliable solution to the above problem.
According to the present invention, there is provided a reversible fastening device as claimed in Claim 1.
The reversible fastening device according to the present invention provides for highly reliable fitment of a first body to a second body; and employing a lever mechanism ensures excellent retention of the connecting means inside the respective seats.
The Fastening device according to the present invention advantageously comprises a piston and a draw rod connected to each other by elastic means enabling parting of the piston and the draw rod, so as to prevent excessive stress being applied by the user when inserting the device, and so as to enable the system to also withstand unexpected stress due, for example, to sharp changes in ambient temperature.